survival303fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:NoBanana/Short Stories
Ok, so I hit a predicament. I like writing stuff, writing what I just did in Survival 303 is a good way of satisfying my Text Wall Urge. Unfortunately, most games aren't worth writing about, and I don't want to spam Blog Posts with each and every little adventure I go on. So I'm making a short/uninteresting stories blog, where you can read up on all the little adventures I come across. Don't worry, they wont be too boring. They just may not have much of an ending, or have little conflict. Story 1 - The Steelworks I spawned in at the spot next to spring, I was playing on the old map for the first time in a while. It was nice to have the hardcore survival mindset of the new map (keep an eye on your stats, try and get steel quickly), but have the laid back surroundings of the old map (plenty of steel making resources, small oceans, lots of food). I collected some wood, and made the basic tools. I went to spring for a couple wheat, and headed to rockma. Once I got there, I made a forge, and started making steel. Since there was nothing better to do, I made more steel. By the end of my steel making frenzy, the spare tools, bolts and unused steel I had collected totalled to roughly 100 steel. I was rather happy with that, and decided to get myself a set of bento armour, and kill some cows for food. As I travelled to mainland however, after killing the bento, I crashed unexpectedly. After I rejoined, I found myself without any of the steel I had made, lost every single bolt I crafted, and each and every of my spare tools had vanished. I was thinking of leaving the server, when I remembered a tribe that was accepting members, and was stationed at magma, another good place for making steel. I made a raft and headed over there, to see who was there, and I found a guy who we called "Ward". Apparently, the rest of the tribe had gone off to live somewhere else, and had left him behind. They didn't want to move, as they had lots of fireproofed stuff, farmland, and ores were plentiful there, but the rest of the tribe had sailed over to a place where the land was more forgiving. Ward wasn't pleased with all this, but took me in after I told them my tale (and smithing level), and we lived happily inside the cave. We created steel, and I was well on my way to becoming the steel king once again. After a while, a new person came along, and they wanted to join the tribe. Ward was unsure on how they could help, but my tribal experience came up with a solution (which was basically slave labour for the newcomer, but at least they got protection). Another member came along, who I remembered from another game on the new map, so we invited them in too as our mithril/chromium miner. Things were going well, eventually a guy called Loney came along. I wasn't too fussed about their arrival, but ward was adamant about them going away and never coming back. As it turns out, they were a member of the old tribe, who got bored and raided everyone, therefore becoming an outcast of the server. They had turned to ward, who was in that tribe, but ward was still cross at him for not staying behind, and leaving him on his own with no food or cooking skill. Eventually Loney decided that ward wasn't going to change their mind when presented with the same point repeatedly, so they said they would bomb us, and sailed off. Knowing people too well, I said: And headed to the back entrance, and as I expected, Loney was trying to get through the gap. They had taken a mithril sword that they stored earlier, and was slowly making their way through the tunnel. They also had no form of armour at all. I hit them in the head with a bolt, ending their life instantly. We decided it was best to block the back entrance, as it had done us no good, and we started thinking about getting mithril and bluesteel. Ward crafted a bluesteel sword using materials they had been gathering, and I made some more bolts. We were about to get another person to gather mithril so we could make armour, but then Loney came back. I pulled out my crossbow, and stood in the gap by the medieval gate that blocked the entrance. I was ready to shoot them. As it turned out, Loney had no form of armour or weaponry, and had changed their mind about saying the same point repeatedly. They tried to persuade Ward to let them in, but ward gave the order and Loney soon found their head rolling in the ocean. This happened repeatedly until Brendan came on, who was from the wiki, and was doing a bluesteel speed run. We just so happened to be holding a strong defence at magma, which was where they needed to be. I persuaded Brendan that they were unlikely to get in until the war stopped, so they stopped their clock and started to create extra steel tools (because steel tools are awesome). Loney decided that it was the perfect time to steal some steel, so Brendan was pulled into the war with us. Eventually Loney realised that the entire server capable of killing them was doing so, so they gave up, and ragequit. Having defeated my foe, and not having much else to do, I left the server, and left everyone to their own devices. Story 2 - Snowpeak Survival I joined the server, this time the new map beta, because I find it less glitchy (despite being in beta). And we all know how annoying it is to find the water source you were going to rely on doesn't work. I popped into the walls of stonewall, and started collecting trees. As I did, I asked the other three people on the server (one of whom didn't talk) what they were doing. As it turned out, there was a small group of people at Farmer's Island. I spent a while socialising and disscussing things like how few admins were in our timezone, dropping inventory on death, and other various topics. Unsurprisingly, owing to the fact they were semi-noobish, and died a lot to stats, they agreed with me that inventory dropping was far too harsh. I made a raft, and sailed to basin, where I collected some oil. I headed back to rockshard, and started mining steel. I had made around 20 (most of which went towards my crossbow), when an absolute buttload of people joined. Like, 7 in about a minute. Most of them left, but a few stayed on. Most notably doggy0232 (who we called doggy), and a load of people who joined the Farmer's tribe. As it turned out, doggy was an open raider, and very much enjoyed burning down settlements. I made a few wells, figuring that the Farmer's Island tribe was having far too many problems regarding thirst to fireproof anything, and set out to join the Farmer's tribe as their guard, none of them had even had the foresight to make even a battle club. I joined them, and got to work on their well problem, making four quarries (and finding that Quarry placement on IOS is bugged). I had someone else make me some quarries, and they had enough materials to make two. By the time we had finished our quarry shenanigans, we found that our ladders were on fire. We didn't see any raiders, but doggy was more than happy to take the blame. They came back shortly after we replaced the ladders, and also attempted to burn down the forge I brought with me. We still didn't actually see him set fire to anything, so our first assumption was that they had hacked a firemaking bow or something. They then replied with: Doggy0232: You do realise that you can use the move tool on a burning item? NoBanana: That's called dragburning. NoBanana: Read da rules nub. Doggy0232: Whatever. Displeased with this responce, I collected a screenshot, and made it a first priority to kill doggy on sight. After this, we decided to move to snowpeak, as the natural water would help us get our wells to a high enough water level to sustain us. As we went there, we found that doggy was trying to find the mithril that they thought was there, and they kept saying something along the lines of: "I'll tell you the bluesteel recipe if you show me where mithril is.". Resisting the temptation to trick them into searching a massive area that had no mithril anywhere near it, we set up a village and started to make a ladder up to the iron veins. About halfway through this process, doggy kept down with a firemaking bow and lit our lumbermill on fire. As they stopped to collect some wheat before they left, I hit them in the head with my trusty crossbow, and they fell to the ground, dead. They left soon after. The fire was put out (albeit losing the lumbermill blades), and I continued making steel. I'm not entirely sure what the others were doing, but it was something along the lines of making bread. I made a smeltery, as I had chromium and I knew I was not going to make anything else with it any time soon (the main reason being that I couldn't be bothered to collect all the other reasources I would need), and I created a huge amount of extra bolts. I decided that I would need a woven vest and quiver for me to make the most out of the situation, so I set off to gather reasources. First I collected moss from jungle, and then went to harbour. There was a lot of dispute over there, but I ignored it because I knew they wouldn't be any threat. I hopped up the natural parkour, and started picking flax from the island. One member was rather cross at this, mainly because I had turned up at their island with no explanation why, and started taking stuff. They came up to me with a stone spear, hit me with it for extra effect, and said: Random Nub: why are you here? Pause, as I ignore the demands of said nub. They hit me twice. Random Nub: tell me why your here NoBanana: Flax. Dissatisfied by this answer, the tribe member starts to try and kill me with their spear. I ignore this for a while, and when they get to about 2/3 of my health left, I pull out my crossbow as a threat. They back away slightly, but after about a second they resume the stabbing. I shoot them in the head, and they don't bother me anymore. After the harbour shenanigans, I collect the other resources with little trouble, and make my woven vest and quiver. I head to volcano, to try and get some mithril, and find that I won't be able to, as nobody did so before and the volcano mithril isn't IOS friendly. Fortunately, my friend from the tribe comes along, and after I explain the situation, we agree to split the mithril if I guide them to it and they do the things that you can't do on IOS. We get to the mithril, with an ordeal of events that would make for great storytelling but I can't disclose hints of mithril locations, so you'll have to miss out, and we split it 50/50. We headed back to snowpeak, and I found myself at a loss of things to do. Having defeated any enemy we had, having any player who could make an iron sword on our team (although there is less nubs on the new map, the ones that are there are much more nubby), and we had mithril and if we felt the need, easy access to bluesteel materials. I left, having nothing to do, and left my friend on his own with a couple people who couldn't make a battle club without long, tedious, step by step instructions. I'm sure they enjoyed themselves greatly! :D Category:Blog posts